In the mid-1970's, mounting systems were developed for motion picture cameras which were used to mount the camera on the body of the operator. These systems were designed to very substantially isolate the motion of the supporting body from the camera. At the same time, the systems provided suspending support for the camera. The supported camera was capable of being lightly guided by the hand of the operator who could move horizontally in all directions either relative to his body or with his body as he moved about. The camera could also be raised or lowered with a relatively light touch. A number of patents have issued on these early systems. They include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,017,168; 4,156,512; 4,208,028; and 4,394,075. The disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The prior art reflects camera-supporting means, which are subdivided into three or more sub-assemblies which are remotely located from each other and which are constructed and arranged about a handle in a balanced arrangement. Preferably, the handle is located near or close to the center of the moment of inertia of the mass of the camera. The camera is supported by a pair of longitudinally juxtaposed, spring-loaded parallelogram, support arms. One end of the support arms is affixed to a support harness in a pivotal connection and the harness is worn by the cameraman in a manner to carry the camera weight without using his hands or arms. The other end of the support arm carries a gimbal yoke in a pivotal manner to permit relatively free floating of the camera and accessory equipment. The prior art discloses the pivotal connection of the support arm to the support harness as being at a fixed location on the harness. This would allow for the support arm to pivot about a fixed location relative to the operator and would limit the range of horizontal motion of the support arm relative to the operator.